Conventional betting games, such as slot machines, video poker games, and various table games, such as roulette, blackjack, poker, and craps, are the main attractions of casinos and gambling places like Las Vegas, as they have been for many years. Many casino patrons enjoy playing these conventional betting games for many reasons, including the patrons may have developed what they believe to be winning techniques or strategies; they may have become accustomed to the frequency and size of the awards; or, they may have become very well accustomed with the rules. Some of these casino patrons desire some change in these games to add flavor and excitement to these old games and to add new challenges to their gaming experiences. The applicant has discovered ways to modify existing blackjack and poker games in a manner that the applicant believes preserves the attractiveness and familiarity of players with conventional blackjack and poker games while at the same time providing the flavor, excitement, and challenge that casino patrons seek.
Several patents and patent applications disclose modifications to the conventional games of blackjack and poker. For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication number US 2004/0000758 of Yurkins appear to disclose a game that combines blackjack and poker. The Yurkins patent application involves the players being invited to play either blackjack, poker, or both games, and the players who have opted to play poker are given a total of five cards.
At least one problem with the game disclosed in Yurkins is that it requires the dealer to use substantially more cards than the conventional blackjack game. In the game of blackjack, players often seek high cards, such as kings, jacks, queens, tens, and aces, for their two initial cards to maximize their chances of having two initial cards with the highest possible predetermined value, or to minimize the chances of having to “hit” or obtain an additional card and “busting” or exceeding twenty one. Some players may feel that high cards are being used up quickly in the game of Yurkins, which makes the game of blackjack more favorable to the house. A modified blackjack and poker game that uses fewer cards than the card consumption in Yurkins is desired.
Another problem with the game of Yurkins is that it utilizes five cards to play poker. Blackjack players who are not familiar with conventional five card poker combinations, such as straight, flush, royal flush, and full house, may feel disinterested in learning a game that is substantially different from blackjack. A blackjack/poker game combination that does not require players to be able to form or evaluate conventional five card poker combinations, such as straights, flushes, full house, or variations thereof, is desired.
Yet another problem with the game disclosed by Yurkins is that dealers have to evaluate substantially more winning combinations than the winning combinations involved in conventional blackjack. Thus, Yurkins's game appears to require that the dealers be trained in evaluating both blackjack and five card poker combinations. This poses additional operating cost or overhead expenses to casino operators. Yurkins's game may also require casino operators or dealers to take extra time during each game to evaluate the outcomes of blackjack plus the five card poker. A modified blackjack and poker game that allows dealers to move quickly from one game to another is desired.
Another blackjack/poker combination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,854,733, 6,012,719, and 6,523,831, which are all issued to Webb. Webb discloses a three card poker and blackjack combination wherein the poker hand consists of two cards that the player obtains from playing blackjack and the card of the dealer that is shown to the player. Webb provides certain definitions of winning three card hands and losing three card hands. Like the problem with the game of Yurkins, the dealers executing the games of Webb may have to be trained with the definitions of winning three card hands and losing three card hands. The dealers may have to take extra time during each game to evaluate the outcomes of blackjack and the three card poker.
From the players' perspective, players may have to get acquainted with these definitions as well. Some players may find the definitions of winning three card hands and losing three card hands overwhelming, and they may be hesitant to learn them. A blackjack/poker game combination that allows both players and dealers to quickly learn and understand the game is desired. Finally, a blackjack/poker game combination that does not substantially have the disadvantages of the references cited above is desired.